My Fate is My Own
by AnimeDreama
Summary: Thriina is Lucius' twin sister. She's Harry Potter's Guardian. She's the designated mate to Voldemort. Technically, she's dead. Fate keeps her alive. Death wants her soul. She wants to take her fate into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is about Thriina (tree-nah) Malfoy, twin sister of Lucius. The story starts when Thriina is in her last year of school. ****Future pairings are as of yet undecided. ****Okay. Hopefully you'll enjoy and like it enough to review :D Reviews encourage more ideas and chapters to appear :), or so they say.**

* * *

><p>Thriina Malfoy was the twin sister of Lucius Malfoy.<p>

She had been a surprise to the family, as it was very rare for any Malfoy to give birth to twins. But what was most unusual about her, was the fact that she had bluish-black hair and amber eyes that she could not have gotten from either parent. Abaraxas Malfoy was a white-blond, grey-eyed handsome man while Adhara Malfoy was a golden-blonde, blue-eyed beautiful woman. Lucius took more of Abaraxas features, but gained his nose and ears from his mother. The only thing that Thriina had in common with either of her parents – was the fact that the front part of her hair was silvery-white. Her features were shaped delicately as if finely sculptured from to perfection to depict both parents and bring out only their best features.

Even while beside her brother in their neighbouring cribs – both of the young Malfoy's were declared heartbreakers.

The Malfoy parents had been so proud.

Of course, Abaraxas's pride had been a little more... ambitious.

The war against the Light and Dark had been going for some time. So, Abaraxas had made a plan. He had decided to dabble in extremely dangerous Dark Magic that not even the Darkest of wizards ever dared meddle with. Of course, being a Malfoy – he was meant to exceed expectations with great regularity, and all without losing a hint of his composure, grace and that damned smirk all Malfoy's had perfected.

Of course Voldemort – the Dark Lord – had been most pleased with what his most trusted servant was doing and even aided him when the man hinted that he needed some assistance. All through gritted teeth, of course. No Malfoy ever asked for help. Everyone came to them for help. Not the other way around. Still, Abaraxas had long since conceded to the fact that Voldemort was very powerful and the best source to gain the power to do what he had ambitioned to do.

So they had dabbled in those arts that had made her...

Thriina sighed, closing her book on potions and turned to face her twin brother, obscuring her thoughts from drifting down that path.

"Having those thoughts again?" Lucius asked her, which came out more like a statement than an actual question.

"Yes" she replied. "I fail to see why it had to be me."

"You are a female" Lucius pointed out, for once, bluntly. "Your blood is pure and you're very powerful."

"I still don't see why _he_ didn't choose someone from the Black family."

"The Black Sisters are powerful, yes" Lucius allowed as he watched his sister turn a glowering, thunderous look towards the window that showed the grounds where the atmosphere had decided to join in on her bad mood. "But, they are not a Malfoy."

Thriina gave him an unlady-like snort that their mother would have gasped and fainted by the audacity of, "All Pureblood families are – in some small way – related, brother" she pointed out to him, gesturing with her hand as if to emphasise her point.

Lucius decided to leave the argument before it really became one. While the two were close, they had differing opinions that would result in a full-blown argument that not even a Dementor would dare intrude upon, no matter how hungry.

"Let us agree to disagree" he said instead, closing his potions text book with a snap. The two had been doing their potions homework. The third party of their little study group sat between the twins with his back facing the wall to keep an eye on the front as he read his book. "Are you finished Severus?"

Severus's ink-black eyes peered out from behind his book, a formidable scowl set in place for the person who dared interrupt his reading. "No" he replied simply.

"Go eat something Lucius" Thriina drawled as she started making some points about the properties of the Draught of Living Death without looking up at her brother. "I'll make sure Severus eats something before we retire to our Common Room. So shoo."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "You two read too much. You should play Quidditch more."

It was a known fact that Severus and Thriina were two of the best players on the pitch, but as it so happened, the two preferred that thrill as a simple pleasure, not a necessity. Slytherin was suffering for it, but the two had enough brains between them to keep them hovering alongside Gryffindor in House Points.

"And become an air-brained thrill seeker?" Thriina quipped, "No thanks. I'll leave that honour to you."

Severus glowered at the two who were continuing distracting them. Lucius saw that look and wisely retreated, "Don't be too late" he warned as he left.

Thriina and Severus grunted noncommittally as they continued reading.

* * *

><p>When Thriina came back to the world, she silently cast a tempus spell and felt a shiver of dread at the time. It was nearing curfew and by some short miracle, Madam Pince hadn't found them in their corner. She quickly thrust her book into her bag and turned to face Severus, who was still engrossed in his book.<p>

"Severus! We have to go!"

Severus blinked up at her, but with a simple glance at his Muggle-made watch, she watched in amusement as he swore colourfully before gathering his work and stuffing it into his bag. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the hallways – although when they were halfway there, she broke free of his grip and ran ahead of him.

They made it without being spotted – but they were greeted by the amused, and thoroughly annoyed, Lucius Malfoy who sat regally in his self-designated chair in the Common Room.

However – he was dead asleep.

"As amusing as this is, I feel kind of bad" Thriina whispered, "but I'm not waking him up. He's going to be sore in the morning."

"Agreed" Severus replied – and they tiptoed around him. Lucius was a force to be reckoned with if you woke him up before his biological alarm clock did.

They blessed Salazar as they made it to the stairs that would split to their separate dorms.

"Goodnight Severus" Thriina said.

Severus gave an inaudible reply as his robes billowed dramatically behind him. Thriina always wondered how he managed that without looking ridiculous. Still, on so many levels, she was surprised Severus had accepted her hand of friendship when she had first met him Lily Evans. She smirked, remembering how the Muggleborn had stood up for herself. It was no wonder the redheaded, green-eyed Gryffindor had been sorted into her House. However, she had not expected to become fast friends with the Gryffindor.

Neither did she expect things to go so horribly wrong between Severus and Lily.

Ever since Severus had let slip a certain word, Lily had broken off their friendship. It had cut Severus to the core and she was the only person who knew. Things had hit off between Lily and Potter soon after, which made it all the more unbearable for Severus.

Sighing, Thriina dressed into her nightclothes and slipped into bed.

Tomorrow was Saturday and she had agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Lily and her four friends: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

It was always an amusing occasion when she went with them.

Remus was polite, respectful and she had called eternal dibs upon him as a study partner. She knew his little secret, but kept it to herself.

Peter was... well, she didn't really talk to him. He was a follower however. Whatever the three said, he agreed.

Sirius was never serious, unless it was something that mattered. He was a prankster at heart and the ultimate rebel boy and womaniser. She found his attempts to woe her, amusing.

James was a young man who she had an increasing desire to castrate for the pain he had caused on Severus. However, he had saved Severus. So she left him his ability to procreate. Albeit, a little grudgingly. It was only because Lily had started dated him and she cared about the other girl's feelings that had contributed to her decision.

* * *

><p>Morning came and Thriina was not in the best of moods. However, instead of sharing her mood, the sky decided to be a just-perfect day. There was not a single cloud in the sky and the scent of the after-rain mingled in the early-bite of the Castle. It was a beautiful day. Thriina however, was being avoided as if she were a Dementor. It was common knowledge that she was never in a good mood in the morning until she got some caffeine into her system – but today seemed to be worse.<p>

Even Bellatrix was giving Thriina a wide berth and everyone knew that Bella's favourite past time was annoying the hell out of Thriina as much as she could.

Lucius was also in a bad mood – and every Muggle-born, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff felt his wrath. The only three people who dared step into his private zone were his sister, Severus and Narcissa.

"Late night last night?" Narcissa asked Lucius, a mildly amused look gleaming in her eye.

Lucius responded with a glower at her and a pointed glare at Severus and Thriina who were currently glaring at each other for coffee-pot rights.

Narcissa smiled at the display. Thriina was an odd Malfoy and Slytherin. She interacted with other Houses and she had yet to hear the word mudblood fall from her lips. However, Narcissa knew that Thriina had Muggleborns as friends – one being Lily Evans, the brightest Witch of their year.

"You know how Severus and I are with books" Thriina finally said, having downed at least two cups of coffee already. "Lucius here was the idiot who decided to wait up for us – and fell asleep in that chair that is the cause of his current discomfort."

Lucius growled as he snatched the coffee pot from her hands and gulped the entire contents down his gullet.

It was Thriina's turn to growl, echoed by Severus.

Narcissa, Bellatrix, Zabini, Regulus and Nott exchanged wary glances.

All Slytherin's, Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's beware for Lucius, Severus and Thriina were in a very _bad_ mood. The arguments were going to be explosive.

And they had potions today.

With the Gryffindor's.

It was going to be an eventful day, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>So? What do you think? Is the idea worth pursuing? Would continue it anyways, but I like to know what other people think. It <em>is<em> why people put stories up on a place it can be reviewed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Okay... been a very long while. I did lose track of where I was going for a bit. It's a small chapter, but it'll keep the story going as well as keep my mind thinking of new ideas for the next chapters :D disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter :(**_

**Chapter two**

Lily rolled her eyes, glancing at her friend who was sneering at her brother. The two were sitting next to one another and it was easy to see how the two were related, despite their more key-featured differences. They held the same physical features of their parents, the jawline, nose, hands and general physique. Their differences lay in the fact that Lucius had white-blond hair that fell down his back – and Thriina had black-almost blue hair with silver bangs that fell into her eyes.

Lily also noted the difference between brother and sister by the look of their eyes.

Lucius's silver eyes were cold and piercing. They were like daggers. They held cool calculation, as if they were biding their time for the right moment to strike. They were the eyes of a hunter that held very little disregard for those who he considered beneath him. Sadly, this included almost the entire school population.

Thriina's amber eyes, while not as cold as her brother's – were just as piercing. They were deep, hypnotizing and held the same cool calculation as her brother. However, her eyes entranced you to tell her all of your deepest and darkest secrets – and that sly gleam that was ever present, flickered constantly with that knowledge. They too were the eyes of a hunter, but unlike her brother, Thriina did not think that everyone should bow down to her. However, she was not easily approachable.

Lily remembered the day she had met Thriina. She had, at first, been put off by her cold, indifferent visage. However, as time went by, Lily came to think of Thriina as her closet friend. At first, Lily had been suspicious – because what Pureblood would even dare _think_ of being a _Mudblood's_ friend. Then again, it was withing a very small amount of time that the female Malfoy had no such difficulties. In fact, Lily still flinched in memory of the slap that Thriina had given her when she had spitefully stated she was a Mudblood; and why Thriina was even bothering dirtying her presence.

_"Purity of blood is depicted by the actions and choices the person makes, not what their background is"_ Thriina's cold and pointed voice echoed in her mind.

Lily winced as Thriina glared dagger-eyes at her brother, who had stolen her coffee pot. Obviously she had stayed up late last night...

"Who you watching?" Remus asked, having noticed his friend's gaze. Lily raised her eyebrows meaningfully and a look of comprehension crossed his face. He chuckled in his throat, "I do not envy the Hufflepuff's."

"Remus!" Lily smacked him on the arm in mock exasperation.

* * *

><p>By lunchtime, it had become obvious that every house had lost points. All, except Slytherin, of course. If there was one thing to be said about Slytherin's: their tempers were long and put to good use. Instead of arguing amongst each other, they vindictively and maliciously botched and caused mayhem amongst the other houses – all the while keeping their hands clean. Lily's temper had run short, having been tormented ruthlessly by the Pureblood Supremacists. She had taken refuge in the Library where Thriina found her.<p>

"Fancy seeing you here" came an amused voice.

Lily jumped, knocking back her chair – which took her with it to the floor. Looking up from black shoes, that while obviously expensive – were practical. From there, Lily's emerald eyes glared heatedly up at cool amber that belonged to only one person...

"Thriina."

"Lily" she replied and with a careless wave of her hand, Lily and her chair were shifted back into place – with Lily feeling faintly light-headed from the sudden move. Casually, so casually that Lily was instantly suspicious, Thriina shifted her weight on the table beside Lily, overlooking the book she'd been reading. "Hypothetically, if a Muggleborn were to be ridiculed and threatened by a pack of squabbling, ignorant and foolish Blood Supremacists – would he or she go to a teacher, or hide out in the Library?"

Lily's eyes narrowed, "What is your point, Thriina?"

Thriina didn't reply immediately. Instead, she leaned forward and ran a finger along the crudely drawn picture of a Werewolf. Lily's eyes flickered, but then Thriina started speaking, "Why is it you hide here behind your towers of books, Lily?" she asked without looking at her. "You are far more than what those idiots proclaim you to be. Why do you allow them to walk all over you? I have it with good conscience, that you could make them think twice about crossing you."

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but closed it. She truly did not know. Some of her thoughts must of showed on her face, because Thriina sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know" Lily finally admitted, looking down.

Thriina took a seat beside her, "Werewolves? Really Lily. Such a Dark subject" she mildly teased before turning serious, "But seriously, and I don't mean Black" she continued, watching Lily's lips twitch slightly upwards at the lame joke, "If I told you I had a way for you to throw them off their balance, would you take it?"

Lily did not even pause as emerald locked onto amber: "Yes."

She did not even think to question Thriina's purpose behind the offer.

* * *

><p>Please read and review. If I know what you're thinking, I can make the right adjustments or other such things that I could take into consideration :)<p> 


End file.
